Music Gives Friends
by Snowflake Sakurai
Summary: Ace goes to a famous music school with Sabo and Luffy his two brothers but he and Luffy don't show their talents for different reasons. As for Sabo though he has no problem showing his talent. Ace might not be able to keep his secrets so secret anymore after somebody hears him singing on the roof of his school. (Full summary inside)


Hi this is Snowflake with the first chapter of my new story and I hope that you will like this one. I still a little bit new to writing fanfiction so sorry for any mistakes that I might make in my stories. I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I might have or wrong information in advance. I will also put the warning that this may contain some boy love but I am still not too sure about that since I am still deciding. Perhaps you can even help me decide.

This will be the normal font for the story.

S _ongs will be written in this font._

 **Thoughts will be written in this font.**

 **Summary**

Ace goes to a famous music school with Sabo and Luffy his two brothers but he and Luffy don't show their talents for different reasons. As for Sabo though he has no problem showing his talent. But Ace might not be able to keep his secrets so secret anymore after somebody hears him singing on the roof of their school. Perhaps he might find friendship along the way as well as maybe the love of his life? We'll find out won't we?

 **Chapter 1**

"Get up brat," yelled Dadan irritated because she had been trying to get Ace out of bed for a while now.

"Mmhh," Ace groaned not use to waking up early since at his last school he went to school started at 12 but now he had to get up at 7. He just couldn't get use to the time even if he had been getting up at 7 for the past five months.

Dadan not tolerating the Ace's attitude just shoved him to the floor knowing that that was the only way she was going to be able to get him up.

"What the hell old hag," yelled Ace angry that he had been shoved onto the cold hard floor so early in the morning.

"Go wake up you brother brat," said Dadan clearly not amused by the fact that he was angry at her since it was her job to make sure the kids went to school else she'd get in trouble by Garp.

Ace reluctantly gets off the floor and begins to dress himself before he goes to wake up Luffy so they can eat breakfast. Ace dresses in a casual outfit which is some black shorts, a simple red T-shirt, and some black combat boots. Ace then put on his silver locket that had been given to him before his parents had died. He then proceeds downstairs and walks to his brother's room seeing him asleep.

"Luffy breakfast is ready," Ace said knowing that this always got Luffy out of bed considering how much he liked to eat.

Luffy immediately woke up and bolted out of the room to get breakfast. But he tripped and fell so Ace helped him off the ground. Ace could understand why Luffy had fallen since the floors of the house were kind of slippery if you ran on them too fast.

The house they lived in was 2 stories tall and had quite a lot of space to do a lot of different things. Ace's bedroom was upstairs as well as Dadan's but Luffy and Sabo chose to have their rooms downstairs. Luffy because it was closer to the kitchen and Sabo because he didn't want Luffy to be the only one downstairs. Upstairs there is 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an office, a library, and a gameroom. Downstairs there is 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a livingroom, a kitchen, a dinning area, 2 offices, and a music room that is soundproof. Needless to say that this is Ace's favorite room since he could sing and play his instruments without disturbing anyone. The backyard consisted of a pool, a sitting area to relax, and a well sized shed.

People would assume Ace to be snobish and stuck-up considering all the things that he had but he wasn't. He was taught to not act like he was better than other people but then again he didn't like to flaunt that he was a bit more well off than other people. But another thing is that people didn't even know where he lived since he hadn't bothered to tell anybody not that he would want to. He preffered to be alone since he could concentrate on his music instead of being distracted. He also never showed anybody his talents with the exception of a few family members because he didn't have to and didn't want to.

"Careful Luffy," Ace said with a sigh of experation feeling like today was going to be a long day.

The four of them sat down to eat breakfast before he, Luffy, and Sabo went to school while Dadan went to work.

"Do you want me to drive us to school Bo or do you want us to walk?" asked Ace wanting to know what Sabo wanted to do since their school was only 10 minutes by walking 5 if they went by car.

Sabo contemplated the question for a little while before answering his brother, "Let's walk it's not that far so I don't see a reason to take the car," he said answering his brother's question.

Ace nods his head and soon finishes eating so he rushed Luffy into his room so he can change into his clothes for school. Luffy changes into blue shorts that are torn at the bottom, a black shirt that has no sleeves, some sandals, and his signature straw hat. As for Sabo he was wearing light blue pants that were rolled up to his mid-calf, a shirt with long sleeves that is dark blue, a black coat, black boots, a cravat, and his traditional top hat with his blue goggles. They finally left for school after a few minutes since Ace had made lunches for all three of them.

Their school was a music school that was very famous for making students that went to it famous. Believe it or not all of them had a great amount of talent but only Sabo would show his talent as for Luffy he just didn't feel like showing his talent but it was definitely there. Ace had his own reasons for not showing his talent just like how he didn't tell people other things as well.

When they got to school Luffy and Ace went to their classroom while Sabo went to his and so they sat down in their seats and talked to their classmates well except for Ace he just sat quietly at his chair all the way in the back by a window. Class started like it normally did meaning that he was bored out of his mind and was just staring out the window until it was time for lunch. He went to the roof to eat his lunch alone and you'd think that he eats with his brothers but he preffered to eat alone so his brothers respected this specific wish of his.

He ate his lunch in peace and quiet but he finished quickly so he could join his brothers. But as he was about to get up he got the sudden urge to stay for a while longer since the sun felt warm on his skin but thre was also a gentle breeze that rustled his hair. He felt like singing something that being a feeling that he got often at school but he hadn't sang in a while so since nobody was there he began to sing in a light but husky voice.

 _"I won't just survive_

 _Oh, you will see me thrive_

 _Can't write my story_

 _I'm beyond the archetype_

 _I won't just conform_

 _No matter how you shake my core_

 _'Cause my roots they run deep, oh_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Victory is in my veins_

 _I know it, I know it_

 _And I will not negotiate_

 _I'll fight it, I'll fight it_

 _I will transform_

 _When, when the fire's at my feet again_

 _And the vultures all start circling_

 _They're whispering, 'You're out of time'_

 _But still I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident_

 _When you think the final nail is in_

 _Think again_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise_

 _I must stay conscious_

 _Through the madness and chaos_

 _So I call on my angles_

 _They say_

 _Oh, ye of so little faith_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Victory is in your veins_

 _You know it, you know it_

 _And you will not negotiate_

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

 _And be transform_

 _'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again_

 _And the vultures all start circling_

 _They're whispering, 'You're out of time'_

 _But still I rise_

 _This is no mistake, no accident_

 _When you think the final nail is in_

 _Think again_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise_

 _Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You know it, you know it_

 _Still rise_

 _Just fight it, just fight it_

 _Don't be surprised_

 _I will still rise"_

He finishes the song feeling satisfied but is startled when he hears clapping infront of him. He looks up shocked but then quickly stands up and proceeds to run out of the door away from the people who had just witnessed him sing.

Marco P.O.V.

Earlier

"C'mon Marco let's go to the roof before someone else beats us to it," yelled Thatch wanthing to eat their lunch outside like they always did.

"I'm coming, I'm coming Thatch," said Marco amused by Thatch's antics but hearing Izo snort behind him obviously amused by Thatch's actions as well.

The three of them began to walk up the stairs to reach the roof with Thatch running ahead of them. When he neared the door he suddenly stopped and I grew concerned for him sending a look to Izo I could see that he was also concerned.

"Thatch are you okay?" I asked to make sure that nothing had happened to him but he couldn't seem to make any words just weird sounds. Finally he just seemed to wave his hand at us telling us to come over to the door of the roof. We walked up the stairs and that's when it hit us the voice of singing. It was so beautiful yet powerful at the same time. The person who was singing really did have a captivating voice.

When the song was over I saw that Thatch had opened the door to see who was the one who had sung. Thatch looked shocked at the person sitting there but he wipped that expression off his face and proceeded to smile and clap.

I see that the guy looks up and that's when I get a good look at his face I see that he has freckled cheeks and bright but sharp silver eyes. But he also looks shocked and that's when I abrutly see him get up and run out of the door we had just entered from. But just before he ran out the door I saw that his face was red all the way to his ears.

Ace P.O.V.

Present Time

 **"Stupid, stupid, stupid! God he was so stupid! He hd just let people hear him sing!" thought Ace frantically trying to figure out who had seen him.**

I start to head to where Sabo is sitting at a bit out of breath since I had ran very fast to get away from the people who had witnessed me singing just minutes ago. I sit next to Bo trying to calm my nerves so that he won't notice but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough.

"What's wrong Ace?" said Sabo a little worried about the face that his brother had been making.

"Nothing Bo," said Ace trying to convince Sabo but failing.

Sabo sends him a deadpan look, "Well if you don't trust me enough you don't have to say anything," Sabo knowing that his brother would tell him everything after his comment.

"Well..." said Ace starting to feel guilty. He risked a quick look at his brother's face and crumbled immediately, "Fine..." said Ace knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this conversation with a worried Sabo.

"And that's what happened," finished Ace explaining what had occurred to him in the time he was alone. He saw Sabo give him a weird look when he described how the people that had witnessed him sing looked like but continued.

Finally after a while Sabo decided to tell his brother the identities of the people who saw him sing. **"Oh boy he isn't going to like this," thought Sabo metally chuckling at his brother's coming despair.** "The people who saw you sing were Marco, Thatch, and Izo Ace and they are very famous at this at school. After all they are the children of the person who owns this school," said Sabo.

Ace's despair quickly grew after listening to what Sabo had said. **"Oh why does god hate me," thought Ace knowing that the most popular at his school knew about one of his most guarded secrets.**

That's when the bell chose to ring and Ace and Sabo went to their respective classrooms with Sabo being in a different one and Ace and Luffy being in the same one.

Sabo P.O.V.

I went to my classroom and immediately noticed that it was a self-study class so there would be no teacher. He then noticed from the corner of his eye that somebody was approaching him

"Hey Sabo!" called out Thatch.

"Yes Thatch?" asked Sabo already having a good idea as to why Thatch was approaching him.

"Remember how you said that you would recognize most people by just a simple description?" asked Thatch wantimg to know who the guy on the roof was.

"Yes," said Sabo now certain that Thatch was going to ask him about Ace.

"Do you happen to know anybody that has medium length wavy black hair, sharp but bright silver eyes, freckles, and is you height?" asked Thatch hoping that Sabo did know the person that he had just described.

"As a matter of a fact I do," said Sabo not being able to lie to Thatch with the hopeful expression on his face.

"Really! Do you by any chance know his name?" asked an excited Thatch practically vibrating where he was standing.

"Of course, his name is Portgas D. Ace," Sabo responded knowing that he had just ratted out his brother but not caring because he was sick and tired of people insulting his brothers for not being as good as he was based on what they had seen but Sabo knew the truth. He also knew that if Marco, Thatch, and Izo were around Ace they might be able to get Ace out of he shell that he had created himself as to not let anybody but family and a few other people in.

Ace P.O.V.

Later

It was the end of classes thankfully so now I could avoid Marco, Thatch, and Izo from finding me since they could be thinking that I already left.

I was always the last one to leave the classroom though and I am not going to change that just because there might be a risk of them finding me. This was my first mistake. The second one being not bolting out of the classroom as soon as I got the chance.

Thatch P.O.V.

We had all gone to talk to Ace as soon as classes were over sincw we were confident that he hadn't left yet and we finally arrived to his classroom. We entered the classroom and got and instant reaction because the students immediately started to crowd around us.

"What are you doing here Thatch-senpai, Marco-senpai, Izo-senpai?" asked a girl.

"Do you happen to know if Portgas is still here?" asked Thatch getting straight to the point of why they were there.

"Yes he is. He is sitting over there next to the window," pointed the girl in Ace's direction.

Their eyes followed where she was pointing and immediately see the guy that they had seen on the roof a while ago. He had his earphones on so he hadn't seemed to notice them yet.

The three of them cut through the crowd of students and headed to Ace's desk. Thatch decides to tap his shoulder to get his attention. He feels a little bit sorry when he sees him jump. Ace looks up and does a double take when he sees us. I would guess that he wasn't expecting to see us. He takes off his his earphones and we appreciate this because we want to talk to him.

"Ace can we maybe have a bit of you time to discuss something with you?" I asked speaking for all of us.

 **"Oh shit! Why me?! Why did it have to be me?!" Ace thought wanting to bang his head against the wall for the slip up that he had had at lunch which caused the situation that he was currently in.**

End of Chapter 1

End Note

I would just like to say that if you have reached this far thank you very much. Another thing I would like to say is that One Piece does not belong to me nor does the song since it belongs to Katy Perry. I really do appreciate the favorites, follows, and reviews. Thank you for the support and for reading this. I hope that you were able to enjoy it. I don't know when I will update this again but look forward to it.

I was wondering which pairing for Ace would be the best so can you please make suggestions it would be greatly appreciate. Thank you again!

Snowflake out! XD


End file.
